


the Sound of Snow

by whenbaywaves



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, it should be more tags but i don't want to spoil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenbaywaves/pseuds/whenbaywaves
Summary: 然后一个周六晚上，Poke嘬着啤酒，突然拄了Brad一下，他冲Nate方向抬了抬下巴，“Weird as fuck.” Brad舔了一下嘴唇，点点头，“You tell me.”
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	the Sound of Snow

他是在从英国回来的第三天遇到的Nate。在他帮Garza看店的那6小时里，是他被Nate烦死了的那几个小时。

Garza说，“妈呀，糟糕，Penelope叫我陪她去看医生的。你帮我顶一会儿。”  
一顶就是6小时。

还好小店生意冷清，Brad翻着Garza店里的配件库存，构思着给自己的车升级。下一次他回来，可以大搞一场。  
Brad畅游在白日梦的多巴胺，直到他发现自己没注意到什么时候店门口站着一个人打量着Garza那辆爱车“油老虎”——油耗过分到愚蠢。小店身处街尽头，不热闹，人烟也不旺盛。Brad不确定是自己过于专注还是年纪大了，才会让这个陌生人站在他十米半径之中，半天都未察觉。  
对方察觉了他的注意，抬头望向他。Brad屁股没挪窝，冲他点了点头，回到自己的宏篇大计上。  
“请问……”Brad闻言抬头时那人已经走到了他脚前，Brad心里泛起了嘀咕：这人怎么回事。  
“这里的车……”来者继续道，  
“店主不在，你8点……明天再来吧。” Brad“和善”地冲他一笑。  
“这本杂志很好嘛？”那人没做停顿，也回报Brad一笑，绿眼睛盯着他，问起他放在大腿上的摩托车杂志。  
“多少有点新东西。”  
“那辆车是什么回事？”再次没有停顿，那人指了指Garza的笨车，似乎朝Brad更靠近了一点。  
等Brad反应过来，他已经把摩托车101课上完了。如果要证明他并没有享受这段时间，他可是带着相当的不情愿和嫌弃。  
几天后，Garza打电话约他喝酒时冒出一句，“啊，对了，Nate也来。”  
“谁？”  
“Nate，毛头小子。有点神出鬼没，挺直接的，I like him。”recon marines的训练让他们普遍龟毛，对于人的肢体动作有诡异的敏锐感。至少在Nate这人身上，他两默契地发觉了一些怪事儿。  
“哦，那个人。”  
“他问到你来着，然后我就说了去喝酒的事情，算是邀请他了。对吧，反正……”Garza在电话那边絮絮叨叨。  
Brad才想起来，那人还有别的地方也有点奇怪。虽然他不懂摩托车任何事情，但是他意外地对摩托车有颇为具体的要求，尤其是在速度多快和里程能多长这两件事。或许……他是学机械工程的学生。当天到了最后，话题从摩托车基础入门，变成如何在保持速度和保持里程之间trade off。明明3小时前还是个一无所知的白纸，那人最后竟然认真地苦恼起怎么取舍跑多快还是跑多远。  
“我以前想跑200公里。”Brad记得他这么说过。  
“你之前的是什么车？”这句话在各方各面完全不符合Brad对他经历的推测，所以抱着好奇和没必要的警觉，Brad假装随意地追问道。  
那人愣了一下，显得颇为失落，喉咙动了动，说“和妈妈一起的。”  
“你妈，这么，酷的，啊。“  
“……“  
“她应该多教你一些摩托车的知识。”

Garza还在啰嗦，“……想订了一台车……”  
“是吗？你说Nate？”  
“就他那穷学生，估计还要攒很久的钱。”  
“他想要什么样的？他是学生？”  
“他问了你好几次。你们不熟吗？”  
“他经常过去？”  
“一周来2-3次吧。Brad，我都不知道你这么适合做推销员哟。不过真的刚刚好，Penelope周五生日，你来顶一下。不过你知道什么鬼主题派对是怎么回事嘛……”  
然后，这次，他被Nate烦了一整天。多少有点慰藉的是，至少掌握了一些他的信息。叫Nate Fick。来自明尼苏达。电子工程研究生。在草场长大。喜欢跑步。和表哥一家住在一起，因为爸妈都不在了。最后这一点是Brad推测出来的。

熙熙攘攘的酒吧里，Lovell问Brad，“啥时候回去啊？”  
“下下周一回去报到。”  
“re-up，哼？”  
“Always。”  
他和Lovell简单的对话结束后，隔着桌子，Brad被坐在对角线的Garza和Nate两人不断抛来的眼光弄得不甚其烦。估计是Nate听到了他们的对话，便开始跟Garza讨论起来。借着点下一趟酒的空隙，Brad出门去透气。

没多久，“你也会跑去外面的地方。”Nate也从酒吧出来，径直走到坐在路边灯箱阴影处的Brad旁边。  
“你们两辫完小辫子了？是不是还交流一下来大姨妈的心情？”  
Nate不太理解讽刺，Brad也不想知道这两个人像女高中生一样鸡婆他什么事情。  
Nate反复犹豫了几次，张开了嘴，又没说什么。盯着Brad看了一会儿，才说，“Garza告诉我你在RM。”  
Brad望着天际线边那颗不肯落山的夏天太阳，想到伊拉克。他瞄了Nate一眼，心想着还得搞个战争101嘛，却被他认真严肃的神情吓了一跳。“Nate，你真是个怪人。”  
Nate皱了皱脸，突然有点不知所措。  
“你又想知道什么啊？”他没有不耐烦，但是他有点受够了自己步步忍受他的样子。  
Brad脑中想象他和Nate两人开着摩托车的画面，只有风声和没有头的路。  
“Britian is far, and different。” Nate的绿眼睛对上Brad，似乎找到了如何表达的方法。于是他歪着脑袋，边想边说，“So, it feels like a calling。”  
他好像品味了一下自己讲的话，舒了口气，“Does it？”  
绿眼睛仿佛是太阳下的大海，平静得变幻莫测。  
Brad当然不相信世界上有人能多了解自己，所以他只是看着他，不带任何情绪，不传达任何感情，看着这双眼睛。他也没看到什么情绪，传达什么感情。他好像听到森林的呼吸声，不知时日。过了多久让夕阳在Nate脸上打了不同的阴影，Brad抬起食指敲了敲Nate的胸口，说“you can send me emails。”

然后Nate就留在了他的生活里。  
直到再次回到加州，他意外听到Walt和Garza在吐槽Nate才意识到。  
“我女友说那叫狗狗眼。”“草，那么恶心的？”“是吧，那，不然是什么？”“得承认，论帅度，我只是险胜一点点而已。”“白痴。什么，你是在说white men charisma在我身上也有作用？”“嘿，Brad！”  
Walt发现偷听的Brad，热情拉他加入对话，一起八卦。  
“Brad得到最多Nate的狗狗眼。”  
“什……？”  
“Nate吗，他很有一套！你觉得我能不能学到？”Christenson 也加入羞辱Brad对话中来。“当我反应过来，我连那个没腿的女孩尸体都跟他说了。”“但是，他真的很值得信赖。”“是因为狗狗眼吧？”“他是个好人。”“ Brad也很信任他。”  
“Brad喜欢他。”“ Nate给Brad最多Nate狗狗眼。”“天呐，我们要叫他这个吗？狗狗眼。”  
Brad无法相信自己竟然听到了这么愚蠢的对话。  
然后，Walt把话头抛给他，“Brad，Nate对你做什么？分析一下。我们觉得他特别好。”“你们这群脑子被驴踢的社会渣子，除了像个月经期的娘们一样嚼舌头根，是不具备脑细胞来理解有时候，有一些正常人，很遗憾他们做了错误的决定，会愿意跟你们交往。”  
“来啊，Brad，你想想，他那样看着你的时候，你怎么被融化的。”  
“……你们这些娘们，除了喜欢suck dicks，连告诉Nate他很棒的balls都没有。”  
“我很棒？”  
等回头Nate眼睛亮晶晶的看着他，笑得很开心。  
“不是。是他们……”  
“我很棒？”  
“是。但是，他们在说你……”

在他们这群人中，Nate只会被指代为“Brad的朋友”，虽然每个人都会关心Nate的摩托车基金攒得怎么样了，虽然每个人都会跟他讨论起自己当兵时候的事情，虽然每个人都意识到这个平民竟然能多少理解他们一点。

然后一个周六晚上，Poke嘬着啤酒，突然拄了Brad一下，他冲Nate方向抬了抬下巴，“Weird as fuck.”Brad舔了一下嘴唇，点点头，“You tell me.”“你知道他有一次告诉我一个堆木头的方法，确实更方便。还有他说Nikki有跑步的天分，我3岁的 Nikki。”“而且，大部分时候跟我们一样高效，敏锐。有这样的平民吗？”“牧场？还是军事基地长大？”“不是个撒谎的人。”“是不是AI啊？”“Poke，你从不让我失望。” Brad觉得这段对话已经结束了。  
“我听Ray说，Pentagon有一个计划……”“你在引用Ray的话？”“ who has一个CS硕士。”“Ray Person。”“他太让我困惑了。”“Poke… could we just get along？”  
“不过，你知道Reporter马子在精神科上班。”  
“对，psychoanalyze 他。”  
“不是他，是你。”

Brad在英国期间他们的通信不多，就是摩托车。但，Nate学习能力很快。他这次回来，Nate已经攒了大半的钱，也许在Brad出海之前能看到Nate的第一架摩托。Brad不是个感情上敏感细腻的人，但他消化了Nate重重累积的各种矛盾之处，直觉地挖掘到他对拥有摩托车的迫切是最核心的根源。他一直盘算找个合适的时机问问Nate。

Garza问道“你表哥回去了？” Brad抬头看到Nate收起了冲他展开的笑容，边坐在他边上，边转脸回应Garza。  
他皱了皱脸说，“回去了。谢谢你那天帮我。”“没事。他脾气好火爆。”“Mike平时不会这样。”“ Brad你在场就好了，他表哥简直……”  
Brad冲Nate抬了抬眉毛，意外地发现他对自己隐瞒了这件事。  
“没什么，我还是会有辆车的。”  
“所以，Mike，你的兄长？不想你有辆车。”  
Nate 因为尴尬，脸红了起来，“他不了解。”  
“还好Nate先斩后奏了。干得好。” Garza说。  
“跟Mike，先斩后奏？” Brad的眉毛抬得更高。Nate隐瞒更加可疑。  
“这也没什么。”  
“跟Mike？”  
“这件事不一样。” Brad发现他现在问不出什么，就转而问起摩托车什么时候到货组装的事情。

“Nate，喷漆完成了，想去试试？”酒尽人散时，Brad决定今天立马就问清楚，于是发出邀约。  
绿眼睛突然被点亮了。而Nate似乎知道Brad的目的，挣扎了一会儿，最后还是欣然点头。  
自从认识了Brad他们，Nate更经常骑摩托车。在回家路上，Brad问起了Mike来加州的事情，Nate似乎因为见到新车的兴奋，并没有有所保留。  
“Mike只是觉得不安全，因为妈妈的事情。”  
“也许你应该听Mike的话。”  
“我不迷信。但，你也不迷信。为什么这么说？Brad。你为什么这么说。”Nate停下脚步，盯着他。  
”可能讽刺，我说反话。“  
“不，你不觉得我信任Mike很蠢。”  
“可能……”  
“Brad。”Nate现在变得固执，盯着他不放。  
“啊，草。”Nate抬了抬眉毛，等他说话。  
“你没说Mike反对，甚至没提他来圣地亚哥的事， bothers me。”  
然后Nate顿时收回了自己的眼神，再看向Brad时，就多了几层掩饰的情绪。  
“而且，你十分执着于拥有摩托车。”  
“拥有它的速度。”Brad一口气把话都讲开了。  
如果之前可能是愧疚，现在Nate则是慌张更多是挣扎。Brad看着他的喉结上下滑动，脖子和额头上的青筋突出来，耳尖也红了，嘴抿得很紧，下颌骨咬着牙齿。  
“Could we just walk?”Nate没等他回答就径直走了。  
Nate不撒谎，Brad知道他企图消化着突如其来的压力。也许来自于需要解开些真相？他们无声地走过Brad房子，一直走到公园，然后走回酒吧区，最后停在Brad房子前。  
“如果能看到你的车，再讲就好了。”Nate无奈地笑了笑，口气里带着无可奈何的终结感。他平静下来了，似乎有点疲惫。  
Brad突然有点后悔了，他不知道自己执着于揭开什么谜底，其实他甚至不care结果。最近的一次不知所措，还是被弃婚的那次。  
“或者，什么都不需要告诉我。”  
“Brad。”  
“车就在里面，如果一些破事儿挡在它和你之间，我建议你别说。”  
“但是……”  
“并不是对我撒谎。”  
“但是，我喜欢你。我想继续更近一步，所以，我必须……”  
“什么？！”  
Nate被他的反应之大吓了一跳，知趣地闭上了嘴。  
有三秒钟，Brad在等Nate突然大笑着告诉自己他终于跟着marines学会了恶作剧。  
“你还想告诉我什么？”  
“我……”  
“别，算了。”他连忙抬手阻止想要开口的Nate，一屁股坐在路边的马路牙子上，企图在混乱中理出头绪来。  
他的心砰砰跳得很快，脑子里一团浆糊，但是他发现自己是开心的。这让事情更加糟糕。Nate也坐下来，仔细观察他，成功地捕捉到他的情绪，眼角也带着笑意。“你没有生气。”  
“This is so fucked-up.” Brad轻轻地说，好像是在和自己感慨。  
Nate慢慢地凑上去，吻了他的脸颊。  
Brad转过头去，“你是小学生吗？”然后，亲了他嘴唇一大口。  
Nate笑了笑，“你还是应该知道……”  
“你单身吗？不是逃犯？叫Nate fick？”获得三个点头之后，Brad说，“那就足够了。”

在见到Brad新车的前一秒还是躁动兴奋的Nate，此刻异常冷静望着Brad的车。他跺着步子，打量着不同的部位，眼睛里都是惊叹和审视。Brad看着Nate的侧脸，发现他好像在重新熟悉这辆车，虽然Nate从来没见过它。最后，Nate摸着车身，回头问自豪的老父亲Brad，“能让我试一下吗？”  
之后Brad享受了一场非常畅快的性爱。

在Brad回英国前，Nate的车并没有送到。他们的电邮和电话变得更频繁一些，直到3个月后的秋天来临。那时，Nate有几次接到Brad的电话，听上去异常疲惫。他似乎有几次想告诉Brad什么，但是，最终也没有。直到11月份，邮件也停了下来。后来，Garza发邮件问Nate，车还在他店里。他只能让他去Nate的学校询问一下。  
Brad尝试过写一两封信，也试过打电话。他想起Nate说到感觉到疲惫，有点不喜欢太阳，要去看咽喉科医生因为嗓子疼。也许是生病了。之后Garza跟他打了电话，Nate学校说他旷课2个月了。Mike不知道如何联系。也许事情就这么结束了吧。  
他经历了被欺骗，被背叛，愤怒各种情绪，还好军中这样的事情并不少见，在相当同仇敌忾的吐槽，抱怨和咒骂中，Brad回到圣地亚哥的冬天。他去了Nate的公寓，房东已经把房子租给了别人。但是他把Nate的东西收到了地下室。Brad鬼使神差地搬到了自己家里。也许再过一阵子，他能有力气去从这堆东西中找到线索。


End file.
